War Pack :Sasuke's Life With A SheWolf:
by WolvesReign13
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha seems to have quite a bit of trouble finding out just who the girl is before him who, somehow has the same eyes as him. Could she be an Uchiha? Why isn't he at Orochimaru's place? And could Sasuke and her be "Lycanmates"? Read and find out.
1. I Walk Alone Now Chapter One

He didn't care. He use to, but not now. He was tired and all he wanted was something he had to give everything away for; revenge. He had to give his friends away, he had to give life away and most importantly, going to where he was headed, he had to give his body away. He had to give his body to the man who was going to give him infinite power. Once he had his revenge, his soul would be put to sleep as the man took over his body and left his own. He was willing to give anything to have the revenge he strived for; the revenge that has kept him moving and has kept him alive.

The boy walked through the woods holding his wounded shoulder carelessly. His eyes were plastered to the wet ground as he took one small baby step at a time to reach his destination. At first he had been in a hurry, but not now. He had just fought someone very dear to him. He may have even killed the boy. He wasn't sure but deep down; he knew he would see his friend again. He didn't know when, but he was sure he would definitely see him again. Maybe they wouldn't be on the same side?

_What_ _if after this I'm still alive? What then? Will we hate each other? Will we fight again? Or will there be forgiveness? That is, if I decide to live for some odd reason. _

He didn't want to live. He wanted to die after his revenge was carried out. He had nothing more to live for. If his sole purpose was done and over with, then what would he do? He couldn't go back. He betrayed them; left them, probably got many loved ones killed by his selfish desire for revenge. But right now he didn't care how many were killed or hurt. All these thoughts were swimming in his damp and cold head as he finally came to a stop and dropped to his knees.

His head was spinning with terrible thoughts going through his head. His throat burned trying to hold back the wrenching sobs that were desperate to escape. He closed his black onyx eyes and bowed his head weakly.

_Maybe I don't want this…maybe all I really wanted all along was to have my big brother. My big brother…Itachi….._


	2. Facing a Familiar Stranger Chapter Two

Sasuke opened his eyes wearily. He sat up and rubbed his sore head and yawned. He got up to stretch but stopped as soon as a sharp pain shot straight through his shoulder. He cringed and sat back down on the cot he was sleeping on.

_Wait, where am I? Aw man! That wasn't a dream; that was real! I really did leave the village. And I did beat the living crap out of Naruto! So…am I already at Orochimaru's?_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by something not quite a knock but a brush against the door that was cracked to the room he was in.

It was a girl. She glanced at Sasuke with her slim bright olive face into the door and her long sink jet-black hair fell sleekly around her face. Her cheeks had a slight flush to them and she had bright-black eyes that were very familiar to him. They looked at him shyly through the long, thick black strands of hair that glowed around her. Sasuke continued to marvel at the girl thinking the entire time that he knew her. But at the same time, he didn't know her. He couldn't remember anyone being like her in his past. As he continued to stare at her, he then realized just who she looked like. But, it was impossible to recognize her because he had buried her in the very back of his mind many years ago.

_I swore I'd never remember her no matter what. I remember the pain of losing my family, but the pain of losing that little girl, was a whole new level. Why would I want to remember that much pain? Yet, I need to know who this little girl is. I hate not knowing who she is. What if she really is the girl I think she is?_

Sasuke's body broke out into a nervous sweat and his heart rate increased rapidly. His hands that were balled up into a fist next to his legs were sweating profoundly and his fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands; causing them to bleed. Then the girl's eyebrows went up and she opened the door all the way to reveal herself. She was wearing black skinny jeans with no shoes and a simple black tank top.

"Ah! Um, your hand," She began as she walked over to him nervously with a medic kit.

Sasuke lifted his hand and looked at the blood that was smeared over his palm. He then looked up at her as she stood over him and sat the kit down beside him. She opened it and got out alcohol and wipes along with some cream and bandages. Sasuke never said anything; he just stared at the girl who was now wiping the blood from his hands and smearing the medical cream over the cuts.

"How did this happen?" The girl asked as she bandages Sasuke's hands slowly.

"Huh? Oh, um. I, I don't know," Sasuke said slightly stuttering.

The girl didn't say anything as she then packed up everything and then looked at Sasuke.

"Do you need anything?" She asked on her way out.

"Just answers," Sasuke said starting to regain his surroundings.

The girl turned back and looked at Sasuke one last time before shutting his door.

"You'll have them soon enough, Sasuke."

"_You'll have them soon enough, Sasuke."? How does she know my name? Is she with Orochimaru? No, that's impossible. She just doesn't have that type of aura around her. She seems so…so different from the other's that accompanied Orochimaru. _

Then Sasuke's door creaked open again and the girl was back again carrying a tray with food and juice. She smiled and brought in the food tray and sat it down on the table next to his bed.

"Here, you need your strength," the girl said scooting the table over Sasuke so he could eat.

The table was the kind you find in a hospital when someone was hurt or sick and they needed to eat in bed. Hakura scooted the tray closer to the Uchiha boy and encouraged him to eat it.

"Um, thanks," Sasuke said as he took a bite of the cereal.

The girl just smiled at him; with confused Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at the girl and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" the girl asked.

Sasuke continued to just frown at her. Finally the girl began to frown back at him mockingly.

"Who are you?" Sasuke finally asked.

The girl seemed a little bewildered by the question and laughed a little.

"Who do you think I am?" she asked back.

Sasuke frowned again.

"One of Orochimaru's henchman? Er- henchgirl," Sasuke said taking a drink of his juice.

Her eyes got real serious and after about a minute of silence, she finally laughed again.

"Orochimaru? You're funny. Now drink your juice and be quite," the girl said tapping Sasuke's juice glass.

Sasuke sighed and chugged his juice until it was all gone. Sasuke looked the girl in the eye again and looked at her hard.

"No more games. Who are you and where am I?" Sasuke asked in his most dangerous tone.

The girl laughed and Sasuke's anger rose.

"But we always used to play games, Sasuke! You know I love games," the girl said smiling.

Sasuke began studying her face for any clues at all to help him figure out who this girl was. Then it struck him. All the memories hit him and his head began spinning at an unbelievable speed and he gripped his head painfully and closed his eyes.

_"-uke, Sasuke! Hey, are you ok?!"_

Sasuke fell back onto his pillow and fell back into a deep sleep. Only instead of nightmares of his brother, they were all memories of his past; his past with a little girl with long black hair and round, sorrowful yet happy black eyes. He couldn't see her face but he knew that he knew her. Itachi was throwing her up in the air and then catching her again and they were both smiling and laughing. She had a marking on the back of her shirt…a very familiar marking. Ever so familiar…


	3. Healing Chapter Three

"Hm…where am I?" Sasuke said waking up a second time in a room that was unfamiliar.

Sasuke sat straight up and looked around and finally looked down next to his bed. It was that girl again. She had brought a seat in and sat by his bed and had fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up. Sasuke's hard, cold heart that was locked deep inside him warmed a little and his stiff body relaxed. Sasuke laid his head back and let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Sasuke lifted his hand and plopped it down on the sleeping girl's head. The girl smiled with her eyes till closed and softly chuckled.

"I'm glad you remember me now, Sasuke."

"It must be a dream. There's no way you could be her. Not you, not anybody on this earth could be you. You died a long time ago, Hakura."

The girl's rosy lips pulled up into a smile and she giggled.

"I thought you were dead too, Sasuke."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not dead," Sasuke said holding his arms up.

Hakura giggled again and propped her head up on her elbows as she gazed at Sasuke with sparkling silver-black eyes. Sasuke couldn't help smiling back at her. Sasuke cleared his throat and looked at her again only really looked hard at her.

"I can't believe it!" Sasuke began laughing hysterically now.

The girl's smile faded away and her bright eyes dimmed.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked a little frightened.

Sasuke continued to laugh.

"Don't you see?! This is all just one big dream! I know you died that night. Itachi killed you along with everybody else. Don't you see that? Ha! You thought you could fool me! Well, you got another thing coming if you think you can fool me!" Sasuke said psychotically.

The girl stood up and grabbed a rag that was on the table next to the bed and folded it in her hand. She looked at Sasuke sympathetically and sighed heavily.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, there was no other way for me to do this. It was too sudden, and"- the girl broke off and put her hand to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself not to cry.

She turned back to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder holding him down lightly. Her eyes got a little misted as she put the rag to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke tried to move away her hand, but he was too weak and the medicine in the rag was acting fast. Sasuke's eyes got heavier and heavier as his hand was wrapped around her wrist. He looked up at the girl who now had a single tear roll down her cheek as he closed his eyes and dropped his hand from around her waist. Sasuke's body went limp and the girl removed the rag.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke," the girl whispered as another tear rolled down her cheek.

_No…don't cry. Please don't cry…Hakura…._


	4. Enter Riz and Mai Chapter Four

"Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!" those powerful words were washed into Sasuke's sleeping ears and aroused him.

"Are you just gonna sleep forever?" Came a different voice only smaller and sounded like a little girl speaking.

"Hm? Who are you?" Sasuke said groggily.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see two girls standing over him. One was a girl that looked to be about ten years old with pure white hair that barely touched the tip of her shoulders. On the left side of her head, was a single braid. She had bright, sky-blue eyes that were almost perfectly round and were shining with wonder. The other girl that was beside her was much smaller and seemed to be about five or six years old. The first thing he noticed about her was a scar that was in between her eyes and on top of the bridge of her nose. It was quite big and Sasuke was surprised that whatever it was that did that to her, she didn't lose an eye. The scarred girl had droopy, bright dark hazel brown eyes that sparkled with excitement at him and her hair was shorter than the other girl's hair and was dark brown-almost black with an olive-green tint to it. Not the green tint that shows that the person hadn't bathed in weeks, but the most vibrant beautiful olive-green he'd ever seen. They were both quite cute and had round cheeks that had a slight blush to them. Then he noted the other girl. The girl with the white hair had two hooks on each cheek that were turned clockwise from the way Kiba's hooks were. The top one was sky-blue, only a little lighter than her eyes and the bottom were a light green. Sasuke continued to stare at the girls, looking at one and then at the other until finally the white-haired one spoke.

"Hakura told us to come and check up on you!" the little girl said cheerfully, a little too cheery.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girls. And then closed them again and sighed irritably. Then he spoke again.

"Why didn't she just come herself?" Sasuke asked the girls looking at them again only more patient.

"Because," came the little girl with the scar.

Sasuke turned his full attention to the scarred girl.

"Because…." Sasuke said encouraging the girl to talk more.

"Why do you want to see her so much?" The girl with the white hair said.

"My name's Riz," the scarred girl said.

"And my name's Mai," the girl with the bright blue eyes said.

"That's not what I asked," Sasuke said starting to love his patience again.

"Well now you know our names!" Riz said smiling.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and sighed at the little girls. The girls giggled and ran out of the room before Sasuke could ask any more questions.


	5. Wannabe CatGirl? Gone! Chapter Five

Sasuke sat in his bed wondering about what had just gone on. He didn't really know what was happening. One minute he and Naruto are fighting to the death and then he's in a nice, comfy home with a girl from his past! Sasuke laid his head back and began to think back to when he was a child and to when Itachi was still with him. Sasuke was suddenly ambushed by old memories of him and Itachi with a little girl…a girl he thought he knew. Who was she? Sasuke didn't know.

_All I know is that we know each other. I don't know how we know each other, but we do. For some reason, you know me and I somehow know you, too. But, it's impossible for her to be the little girl in my memories because, well, because it's just impossible! _

Sasuke shook his head and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He hit his head against the backboard to his bed and grunted angrily.

"What seems to be the trouble, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head shot in the direction of the voice and he saw a girl leaning against the doorway. She had bright, blazing red hair that was pulled tight into a ponytail. She had a smirk on her face and her red-orange eyes blazed with curiosity. She was wearing red, a red tank-top that was just above her bellybutton. She had red sweatpants on that only went to about the middle of her shins. She had an eyebrow raised at the Uchiha and then it hit him. There was something on top of her head. It looked like dog ears. But, she had human ears…he could see them! But those were definitely animal ears on top of her head! Sasuke stared bewildered at the girl and finally she spoke.

"My name's Akane."

"I guess you already know my name too, right?" Sasuke asked sighing.

The girl named Akane giggled and strolled over to Sasuke's bedside.

"What the heck is on your head?" Sasuke couldn't help asking.

The girl seemed to blush a little and dropped Sasuke's gaze.

"What do you think? They're my ears, you dumbass," Akane said.

Sasuke stared at the girl as if she had just told him the secret to all his misery and she seemed to blush even more.  
"Hm. And I suppose you have a tail too, huh?" Sasuke said sighing and laying his head back down, a little disappointed.

The girl frowned.

"Yup," she said turning around to reveal a long, sleek red tail.

Sasuke stared at the girl and then broke down with a laughing riot.

"Ha! You honestly believe…that I would believe this crap?!" Sasuke choked out between gagging laughs.

Akane's blush deepened and she stormed out of the room and left Sasuke to laugh by himself. As Akane stormed down the stairs, Hakura bumped into her and asked what was wrong. Then Akane's rough side broke through.

"Your boyfriend's a retard," Akane said brushing past her.

"But he's not my boyfriend?" Hakura said quietly and ran up the stairs to Sasuke's room to hear nothing but silence itself.

"Sasuke," Hakura said opening the door.

The window in Sasuke's room was open and the curtains were lightly blowing in the wind. And Sasuke's bed was empty.


	6. Realizing Who You Are Chapter Six

Hakura's eyes softened and she smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke closed his tired eyes.

"I just pray you're not lying to me," Sasuke said under his breath as if it was meant to only be heard by him.

Hakura giggled and got up on her feet and reached her hand down to help Sasuke up and the boy took her hand. As she pulled Sasuke up, a huge bond, stronger than any other bond created, was formed silently. Neither one of them had to speak, for they knew what each other was thinking. They knew they each were telling the truth and there was no denying it. Sasuke smiled and felt his body harden. Not harden in a sickening way, but in a warm way; his body was gathering stored energy that had long been hidden from his childhood.

"Shall we?" Hakura said pointing back at the woods they had just ran through.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate and that worried Hakura.

"_Does he not trust me now?"_

Then Sasuke picked back up and looked at the girl.

"That girl," Sasuke began.

"You mean Akane?" Hakura finished.

"Yeah, what was the deal with her?"

"I don't know, you're the one who pissed her off," Hakura said as they started back to the house.

Sasuke dropped the subject and they had a few minutes of walking silently when the silence became a little tense.

"Do you know…what I've done?" Sasuke said looking at the girl with firm eyes.

Hakura's eyes darkened a little.

"I know a lot of what you've done. But I may not know all of it. Mind spillin'?" Hakura asked smiling.

Sasuke flashed one of his famous smirks and stopped walking. Once Hakura stopped too, he looked at her firmly and never dropped her gaze.

"I left my village, nearly killed my best friend, left another close friend and probably got a lot of people killed by me leaving. And now here I am with you, not with the person who can give me power," Sasuke said turning a little angry.

Hakura must have picked up on Sasuke's mood change and she began to sweat and started to fidget nervously.

"No, Sasuke you're wrong. Orochimaru can't give you power!" Hakura said trying her best to be persuasive.

"What do you know about Orochimaru?" Sasuke said getting angrier by the second.

"What do _**you **_know about Orochimaru?! He could be a pedophile for all we know!" Hakura said flinging her arms in the air trying to be as dramatic as possible.

"Quit taking this so lightly! If you really are Hakura than you should understand why I feel this way! Itachi betrayed us! He killed our family! Hell, you're an Uchiha yourself yet you are letting Itachi slip away untouched!" Sasuke yelled.

Hakura looked Sasuke in the eyes and sighed heavily. Then looked back up at the boy she swore to protect.

"It wasn't Itachi's fault," Hakura tried to explain.

"Oh, sure it wasn't! He slaughtered everybody by accident!" Sasuke said so sarcastically that he sounded serious.

Hakura narrowed her eyes and glared at Sasuke, becoming a little angry herself.

"You are so stubborn! If you would at least hear my out, then we can discuss this matter!" Hakura yelled.

"What more do you have to tell me?! Why are you covering for Itachi?!" Sasuke yelled back.

"_Because I know that Itachi isn't responsible."_

Hakura turned away from Sasuke and paced back and forth, thinking of something, anything, to get the young Uchiha to listen to her.

"Sasuke. I'm about to tell you something that will change your life forever," Hakura said.

"What? That you're actually my mother too?" Sasuke said bitterly.

Hakura slapped Sasuke across the face and he reared back to hit her but stopped. The look in her eyes told him to stop. He didn't want to hit her. His mind told him to beat the crap out of her until she couldn't move, but his heart said to stop and listen to her. Why should he listen to her? She just slapped him!

The two stared at each other, in shock. Hakura's eyes were glassy as if she was about to cry, but she wouldn't dare cry. Not Hakura Uchiha, she never cried. Sasuke lowered his arm and turned away from the girl.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hit you but I had to get you to listen to me," Hakura pleaded.

"It's ok. Go ahead and tell me," Sasuke said softening up a little.

"Ok. First of all, the stories you heard about Itachi were probably not true. Well, not entirely true. Yes, Itachi did kill the Uchiha clan, but he was **ordered **to kill them. Danzo, ordered Itachi Uchiha to kill his family. But, Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill his little brother, you, and so they made a deal. Sasuke would be spared but Itachi would have to leave the village and never come back. Itachi was supposed to have killed me too, but Itachi couldn't bring himself to. So he told me to run. To run away and never look back. So I did. I ran and ran," Hakura began.

"So Itachi was ordered to kill everyone?" Sasuke asked bewildered and almost a little too calmly.

"Basically," Hakura nodded.

Sasuke broke out laughing hysterically again and Hakura's heart sank.

"You're funny!"

"Yeah, well you're funny looking, Sasuke! Quit being such a dork and listen to me! It's the truth!" Hakura tried desperately to get Sasuke to listen to her.

Sasuke looked at the girl for a long time, studying her face, looking for a sign of lying or deceiving. But Sasuke couldn't find anything in the girl's honest face. There was no line or trace to be seen of lying. Her eyes told the truth, which somehow, seemed to help Sasuke.

"You…you're telling the truth, aren't you?" Sasuke said quietly.

"Yes she is," came a voice from behind. It was a familiar voice that both Sasuke and Hakura recognized.

"…_**Itachi…"**_


	7. Werewolf or Human? Chapter Seven

Sasuke and Hakura swung their heads toward the direction which the voice came from. And, to much of their surprise, it was a blonde haired boy that was shirtless. He had green eyes and was staring intently at Sasuke.

"Jeremy," Hakura said addressing the boy.

"Hakura," the boy responded.

"What are you doing here?" Hakura asked a little angry.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Jeremy said narrowing his eyes at Sasuke.

_Who the hell is this guy? And how does he know Hakura? What the hell's going on here?!_

"Well that was nice. Now you can go back on home," Hakura said a little cold.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"What's your problem?! Ever since this Sasuke guy showed up at our doorstep injured, you haven't been yourself! Who does he think he is, staying at our home and acting the way he does?!" Jeremy yelled.

Hakura immediately stepped forward and smacked Jeremy across the face, leaving a bright red hand mark on his cheek. Jeremy turned his head to look at Hakura and his eyes had changed colors. Instead of his eyes being green like they were before, they were golden. And the where it was suppose to be the white of his eye, it was black. He now had wolf eyes. His lips pulled back over his teeth and revealed fangs and he hunched over and his whole body shook as he turned into a blonde wolf; the same blonde as his former hair color.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled as he stepped back as the wolf stepped closer.

"Stand down," Hakura said powerfully.

Sasuke looked at the girl who was standing tall with her chin raised high. The sun was leaking through the forest treetops and was shining on her dark black hair that had a blue hue to it. Her eyes were sparkling as she stared down the wolf. Her hair was flowing but there was no wind at all. Her hair began to glow white and then her whole body began glowing.

"What? What are you people?!" Sasuke said staring at the glowing girl.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Maybe you really have forgotten a lot about me. When we were little, you never questioned me about my ears or tail. You just accepted them because they were a part of me," Hakura said crouching down.

Then that was when Sasuke noticed the ears on top of her head and the tail flowing behind her. Her ears and tail were the same color as her hair and they were glowing also.

"You…you really are," Sasuke said in awe.

With that, Hakura lunged into the air and transformed into a white wolf right before impact with Jeremy. The two wolves began fighting, tearing into each other's flesh and trying to get a hold of their throats. Their lips were pulled back over their teeth, revealing sharp fangs and quivering lips; desperate to taste the warm metallic blood that they know all too well.

_No…why are they fighting? Why is she protecting me? I have to stop them, but how do you break up a dogfight? Or…wolf-fight? Oh well…I have to stop them before one of them gets hurt._

Sasuke lunged at the two fighting wolves and grabbed the blonde wolf by the scruff of his neck and flung him backwards into a tree. The wolf hit the tree with a grunt and fell on its side.

"Sasuke," Hakura whispered as she stared at the boy before her who had put his body in between her and Jeremy.

Jeremy was snarling at Sasuke once he was on his feet again and he began to circle Sasuke. Jeremy pulled his lips up even farther and crouched down to pounce but Hakura jumped in and snarled menacingly at Jeremy. Hakura had her tail raised and ears pushed forward and let out a noise Sasuke wasn't expecting. It was somewhere between a snarl and a bark; along with narrowed eyes from Hakura. As soon as Jeremy heard that noise, he buckled down and his tail went in between his legs and his ears were laid back. He didn't bear his fangs at the girl, he was completely submissive.

Sasuke seemed to blink and when his eyes opened again, they were back to normal. Jeremy was still crouching on the ground, but he was completely human. Hakura was still standing up and her head held high glaring at Jeremy with her black eyes.

_**What the hell is going on here?!!**_


End file.
